Un Nuevo Pasado
by RocioFri
Summary: One-shot. KibaIno/ Eran tal cual, uno para el otro. Como si su cintura estuviera predestinada a los brazos varoniles de aquel chico,


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

**Advertencias:** One-shot.

* * *

**Un nuevo pasado**

**.**

Sentada junto a la orilla del río, intentaba despojarse de los malos pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentar su memoria.

¿Por qué Sasuke había huido de esa manera? Y peor aún ¿con qué fin los traicionó?

La aldea estaba envuelta en una locura total.

Posiblemente una nueva guerra se desembocaría y eso inquietaba a todos los residentes.

Naruto iba y venía, enfrentándose a numerosas batallas con el único propósito de traer de regreso al joven Uchiha.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado 4 años.

Sakura seguía proclamando amor por el azabache, mientras que ella –Ino Yamanaka- se juraba que ya lo había olvidado.

Sin embargo, un manto de nostalgia comenzaba a cubrir sus pensamientos.

El deseo de volver a los instantes de la apreciada infancia, donde su única preocupación eran los exámenes chunin.

Perdida entre imágenes de antaño, giró la vista. A lo lejos vislumbró la silueta de un animal de enorme tamaño que se aproximaba con gran rapidez.

Un gesto de libertad, que expresaba con cada una de sus cuatro patas.

Una vez que estuvo a la par de ella, giró 4 veces sobre su propio eje para terminar acostándose sobre el pasto. De inmediato, el perro comenzó a dormir.

Ella frente a tal escena, sonrió.

Se preguntaba si la vida de los perros era así de tranquila como la de Akamaru.

Se animó a acariciarlo y nuevamente comenzó a recordar el pasado.

Hace 4 años Akamaru era apenas un cachorro y ahora era casi una bestia. Su gran tamaño sólo indicaba una cosa: la crueldad de los años.

—¿Dónde está tu amo, he? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Pero el animal ni siquiera movió un músculo.

Se limitó a contemplar su físico, mientras sus manos viajaban por su grueso pelaje.

Minutos después, comenzó a dormitar siendo presa del sueño.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se desconectó por unos segundos del mundo real, no supo en qué preciso momento logró quedarse dormida, pero no se había arrepentido.

Fue un gesto de paz.

En sus sueños se podía ver a un muchacho.

Un chico al cual había visto en varias ocasiones y que incluso, había hablado pocas veces con él.

Pero su corazón fue feliz.

Aquel chico se acercó a ella. La miró directo a sus ojos. Sus miradas fueron especiales e Ino lo supo.

Y cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, Ino sintió una fuerte electricidad que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Como si su cintura estuviera predestinada a los brazos varoniles de aquel chico, y en ese cumulo de sensaciones se dejó envolver por él.

En un segundo, su dorada cabellera ya reposaba sobre su pecho. Ella escuchó su corazón latir al mismo tiempo.

Eran tal cual, uno para el otro.

—El que controla el pasado, controla el futuro —habló él.

Su voz grave pero a la vez tan gentil.

En ese susurro le expresó la respuesta que por tanto tiempo sus oídos habían querido escuchar. Se sintió aliviada.

—El que controla el futuro, controla el presente.

Selló sus palabras con un dulce beso. Ella sintió el cálido roce de sus labios, lo sintió tan real que por inercia le correspondió.

Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo. Sus ojos se cerraron para poder disfrutar de las nuevas emociones que se hacían presentes en su cuerpo y mente.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron y con ello separaron sus labios, aun con el deseo de seguir tocando los labios del otro. Un hilo de saliva los unía, y ambos se volvieron a mirar, con el rostro rojo y con un nuevo sentimiento, al que posiblemente se le llamaría amor.

Ino lo descubrió. La sombra que cubría su semblante se desvanecía y poco a poco descubrió a su salvador que con un abrazo logró rescatarla de la perdición de su propia nostalgia.

Abrió los ojos, pero no se sorprendió.

Se sintió feliz que fuera él.

—Kiba.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Un sueño que logró ponerla a reflexionar. En primer lugar ¿qué significado tenían las frases que Kiba le había expresado?

—¡Kiba!

Su rostro se tornó rosado al recordar la escena del beso.

Fue tan real que juraba que Kiba la había besado de verdad.

Llevó sus dedos para tocar sus labios, ciertamente estaban húmedos y un poco hinchados, como si alguien la hubiera besado.

Nuevamente pensó en Kiba. ¿Por qué justamente él?

No había intercambiado una conversación con ese chico, y no lo conocía a la perfección, pero de lo que si estaba segura era su postura atractiva.

Había crecido, y lo había hecho muy bien. Ya no llevaba el mismo estilo de hace 4 años y su fisonomía ya era un poco más madura.

El aire comenzaba a ser más fresco, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba el frío. Bajó el rostro y cayó en cuenta de la chamarra que la cubría.

Ese objeto no le pertenecía a ella, de hecho era una prenda masculina, con una fragancia ajena a la suya.

Olía tan bien que se permitió el derecho de aspirar ese perfume.

Giró el rostro y descubrió que Akamaru no estaba más.

Había dormido tan profundamente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo que ni si quiera se percató del momento en que Akamaru huyó de ahí.

A menos que… alguien hubiese ido en búsqueda del canino y se lo llevara con él.

Definitivamente, ese alguien fue la misma persona que le dejo su chamarra.

Y curiosamente, ese alguien correspondía a ser el dueño de Akamaru.

—Kiba —repitió con gran satisfacción, sin dejar de respirar de la esencia que se desprendía.

Ahora, aquella chamarra se convertía en una razón para verlo y comenzar a conocerlo a profundidad, eso cuando se la devolviera.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando dio con el lugar en el que se encontraba su perro se encontró con una conmovedora imagen.

La chica rubia de la cual y apenas conocía su nombre, yacía dormida junto a su perro.

Le provocó cierta ternura y un instinto de protección nacio de él.

La aldea era bastante peligrosa y más ahora con tantas guerras que se desembocaban. No se sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento podrían atacar los enemigos.

Y el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí sola, representaba un gran riesgo.

Él sabía que ella era una kunoichi bastante fuerte y que fácilmente podría derribar a su oponte, pero aun así prefirió no arriesgarse.

Se sentó a lado de ella y la contempló mientras dormía.

Examinó con sumo cuidado cada una de sus facciones y descubrió que era hermosa.

La tomó con cuidado e hizo que se recargará en ella en vez de Akamaru, y mientras aprovechaba para acariciar sus mejillas.

—¿A ti también te preocupa el pasado? —le preguntó, como si compartieran miedos —. Algo que aprendí es a no aferrarme al pasado, porque si te aferras a algo que no volverá a suceder no podrás vivir de lo que se viene más adelante.

Ella sonrió, como si lo estuviera escuchando. Él se quitó su chamarra y la cubrió.

Una nueva necesidad en él. Después de haber dudado se decidió por hacerlo.

La besó. Tan tiernamente que no quiso separase más de ella.

Poco a poco profundizó, más cuando ella comenzó a corresponder.

Su corazón se aceleró y su olfato acrecentó.

Ella comenzaba a despertar, y con miedo de ser descubierto se apartó de ahí. Escondiéndose en un árbol seguido de su enorme perro.

Definitivamente, eran el uno para el otro.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A: **

Siempre había querido escribir un fic sobre ellos dos. Tal vez la personalidad de Kiba se aleja, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Pretendía escribir un drabble, pero cuando empecé a escribir más de las 500 palabras, decidí dejarlo como un one- shot.

She, sé que el titulo no es muy original ni muy interesante, pero no sabía que poner jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios hacen que sea más feliz.


End file.
